The light of the Uchiha clan
THE LOSS OF INNOCENCE Deep inside a valley standing opposite to each other were two warriors who were once friends that shared the same dream but now they were bitter enemies.One of them was a young man who had long spiky black hair that reached down to the back of his waist.He was wearing a long sleeved black trenchcoat with gloves on his hand.In his right hand was a Uchiwa fan that was passed down to the head of the Uchiha clan from generation to generation and in his left hand he was holding a kusarigama. His opponent had long black hair that was tamed and just like his former friend his hair reached down to the back of his waist.He was wearing crimson armour that was badly damaged because of the battle.These two were like yin and yang,light and darkness and these two warriors were revered as gods of shinobi they were Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju.Both of them were exhausted and out of chakra,the large scale techniques that caused the landscape around them to be changed had taken a toll on both of them.Both of them knew that this attack would determine the victor of this legendary battle. Madara smiled"this time you won't reach the other side Hashirama"Madara said and ran at Hashirama intent on killing him.Hashirama hesitated at first but he steeled his heart and ran at Madara.Both of them met in the middle of the valley the sound of water splashing beneath their steps echoing around the valley.The sound of steel clashing was heard and Madara was standing while Hashirama fell face first into the water. "I am the one still standing opposite to last time Hashirama"Madara said looking back at Hashirama.Hashirama stood up to a kneeling position. "I I just want to enjoy the dream that I realized.I just don't want to fight anymore"Hashirama weakly said looking at Madara while Madara smirked. "You sound depressed Hashirama can't perk back up this time eh"Madara said and made his way to kill Hashirama before he could kill his rival he was stabbed from behind.Madara coughed up blood and looked behind him to see none other than Hashirama holding the sword that stabbed him.Madara looked infront of him to only widen his eyes in shock because the Hashirama who was kneeling on the water was a wood clone. "A wood style clone heh I can't believe my back was taken"Madara said bewildered from the turn of events.Hashirama looked at Madara determined to end it once and for all. "I will protect our no my villiage.To this day I still believe that protecting the villiage will lead to the protection of the shinobi and children.I will not forgive anyone who threatens the villiage be they friends,siblings or even my own child"Hashirama said and finally let go of his sword allowing Madara to fall into a kneeling position. Madara turned his head back to look at his rival"you got your priorities backwards"Madara paused letting his last words sink into his brain. "Ultimately it shall one day lead the villiage into darkness"Madara said and he died.Hashirama looked at Madaras dead body deep down he really felt very sad since he just killed a person he once considered as a brother.Hashirama finally looked at the valley that would soon be known as the valley of the end. Hashirama went to the villiage and told the villiagers about his fight with Madara.For many years all of the shinobi and people accross the elemental nations believed that Madara was dead but what they didn't know was that Madara survived and that both he and his rival contineud walking on their path.Each of their paths were vastly different but however their was a time when the actions they took because of their path led to the same conclusion in the form of two twin brothers. ---- It was a very peaceful day in konoha but their were two people who were in unimaginable pain in a room that belonged to the hospital.One of them was a man who looked like he was in his mid twenties the man had short spiky black hair that only reached down to the back of his neck,he also had dark onyx eyes along with pale skin.The other person who was in pain was a beautifull women in the middle of childbirth.She had brown hair that reached down just above her waist,she had chocolate eyes along with tan skin is a